Uh oh! Paul Gekko vs. Night Raid!
Uh oh! Paul Gekko vs. Night Raid! is the seventh episode of Paul Gekko of the Stars. Plot It's Saya Uzuki's Birthday. Paul Gekko and his friends are planning a surprise party. Elsewhere, Mine attempts to go intercept the party plot mistaking it for the Akame Empire's plot to use the Shikoutazer but is stopped by Akame, telling her that she cannot do it alone. She then reveals that she plans to go with Mine should she decide to go. Leone comes in, agreeing with Akame and decides to join the two. Najenda then arrives and assigns Night Raid a super secret mission: stop the Emperor and the Minister from unleashing the Shikoutazer. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko searches for the perfect present with Kouichi Uzumaki at the stadium-like shopping mall but were attacked by Mine and Akame, who shoots around the area to scatter the civilians, letting them flee the scene. Najenda, Leone, Susanoo and Chelsea arrive. Paul Gekko and Kouichi manage to get the civilians get to Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca's mansion and by using the Extase as an arrow before Tatsumi fights Kouichi. He is shocked to find that he has possession of Sheele's old Imperial Arm. Kouichi tries to avoid Tatsumi's attacks and was saved by Paul Gekko by the super force field. Mine is also horrified to see Extase. Mine quickly destroyed the force field but Paul Gekko was saved by Esdeath. Susanoo fights Esdeath, but soon proves to be no match for her. Najenda activates Megatama Manifestation, and Susanoo receives a large increase in strength. Concurrently, Mine was surprised that Kouichi was the one that saved Paul Gekko from Sheele after learning that Kouichi is the murderer by accident. Mine became enraged despite Kouichi being able to save Paul Gekko. Mine uses up the last of her strength and fires a blast so large and destructive on Kouichi but was stopped by Paul Gekko who uses the power to destroy her Imperial Arms. Kouichi gives Mine the Extase as the atonement for his sins. Chelsea catches Kouichi off guard, poisoning him, who then appears to fall unconscious. Chelsea states her mission has been accomplished, as both targets were taken out. She then begins to remember when she first used her Teigu. She used to work for a corrupt viceroy who hunted and killed people for sport. Disgusted by his actions, Chelsea discovered her soon to be Teigu in a basement, and used it to assassinate the viceroy. Due to the positive reception to his death, Chelsea realized she could help change the kingdom of its corrupt nature. Kouichi suddenly wakes up, shocking Chelsea revealing that Paul Gekko absorbed the poison. In the Hideout outside of United States of America, Honest brings The Emperor to the kingdom's supreme Teigu. Honest declares that it is time to show the rebels of their foolish acts, and The Emperor says he must use this power to protect his kingdom. Characters *Teigu *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Saya Uzuki *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Kouichi Uzumaki *Tatsumi *Leone *Mine *Akame *Lubbock *Najenda *Chelsea *Susanoo *Kurome *Mikado Murakumo *Honest *Esdeath Category:Paul Gekko of the Stars Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon